The New Girl in the Crew
by SekushiXelda
Summary: One day, Luffy brings a new girl to join the crew. She seems very strange and goofy at first, but she has a secret past that she can't hide...And even though that sounded serious, this is mostly crack with small bits of romance. YAY! FUN CRACK STORY!
1. Meet Mitsuki

Ok, this is a totally stupid crack fic that my sis and me are writing. The character Mitsuki is a character I designed. Also, when my sis and I wrote this, we wrote it in the form of a play, so I am changing it into a real story! This is tough for me so enjoy or I will eat your guts. XD Just kidding!! Oh, and FYI the characters are very OOC!! And to all you son-of –a-bitch flamers out there, if you don't like it, don't fuckin' read it! I don't wanna have to hear you complain about it because you're just mad 'cause you have no sense of humor!!!

**Chapter 1-Meet Mitsuki**

Luffy walked onto the ship one day with someone new.

"Ok everyone, this is the new member. Her name is Mitsuki and," Luffy was cut off by Sanji.

"OH MY GOD! Look at them boobs! She gotta be like a triple-D cup or something!" Sanji then exploded into one if his big 'love rants' as we call them.

"Oh eww! That's just not right!" Mitsuki yelled. _Dammit, how did he know?_ She thought. Suddenly her gaze drifted to Zoro. "Like, oh my god! Who's that total hunky swordsman?" She exclaimed, hearts filling her eyes.

"Oh, that's Zoro-kun. He's my first-mate and,"Luffy lost her attention. She ran over to Zoro and gave him a fangirl glomp.

"WTF! How come you get the pretty new girl? Zoro, you lucky basterd!" Sanji yelled angrily at Zoro.

"What? I'm not-it's not like-GAAHH!!!" Zoro yelled spastically.

Nami and Robin had heard the conversation and walked in, giggling.

"Well Sanji, if your going to be chasing her, then I guess you won't bother me then will you?" Nami asked.

Sanji smiled at her, "Oh, no Nami-chan, I still love you and Robin-chan!"

_Damn, well it was worth a shot anyway…_ Nami thought to herself. "Oh well! Sanji make me some food!" She demanded.

"Yes my darling!" Sanji ran off in his usual, goofy way.

"Hey, Nami-san." Mitsuki whispered. "Do you want Sanji-san to leave you alone?" She asked. "Well…even if it hurts me?

"Um…I guess?" Nami sort have questioned her.

"Alright…here goes." Mitsuki readied herself for what she was about to do.

Sanji wandered in, "Oh Nami-chan! It's ready!" He said.

Mitsuki dashed up to him and gave him a big kiss, right on the lips. She turned around, leaving Sanji surprised, yet happy. "God…she's a good kisser…" He sighed.

"I told you it'd hurt me. But, I'll be fine! I like helping friends!" Mitsuki smiled.

Nami stood speechless, "Well you really didn't have to go to such extremes…" She said quietly.

"Anyway…Mitsuki-chan killed Crocodile, he looks something like this now!" Luffy held up a picture of a stick figure with a scar in a pool of blood.

"I drew that!" Mitsuki exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god, she's such a good artist!" Sanji smiled.

"…It's just a stick figure in a pool of blood!" Zoro yelled.

Before anyone could respond, Usopp, the most hated of the crew, ran in.

"Ha, ha, ha! I finally did it!! I'm a genius! I invented a way to make ice cream out of birdseed and gum!! He yelled.

"EEWWW!!!!!!!!" everyone except Luffy yelled.

"That sounds awesome!" Yelled Luffy.

"Oh, that's just disgusting! Where I come from we make ice cream out of…well whatever they make it out of. At least it tastes better then that!!" Mitsuki yelled.

There was an odd silence.

"I love bananas!!!" Yelled Mitsuki.

**-End Chapter 1-**

Crocodile was the big bad guy in the Alabasta arc.

So, how was it? I plan to write many more chapters of this, so please tell me how good you thought it was.** Please review!**


	2. Bananas and Chopper

Hello and welcome to…

**CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!**

Remember last chapter, when Mitsuki yelled, "I love bananas!"

This is the continuation (Yay, I used a big word!) of that.** ENJOY!! **Oh, and this chapter is kind of long, and the next will be kind of short.

"I love bananas too!!!" Luffy yelled.

"Hooray, banana party!!" They both yelled.

They then appeared in banana costumes and began dancing to the 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' song.

"My god this is idiotic!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji stared at Mitsuki, "Wow, she looks so hot in that banana costume!" He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh my god it's a frickin' banana costume! How in the name of god does someone look hot to you in _that_?" Zoro yelled.

"Shut the hell up Zoro!! She looks hot in EVERYTHING!!!" He yelled.

"Can't you stop being you for one goddamn day!" He growled.

"Definitely not on the first day of the super-sexy Mitsuki-chan!" He growled back.

"And everyone calls crazy!" Usopp thought aloud.

"You're just as bad as he is!!" Zoro yelled.

"Man, I can never get a break!" Usopp said, taking out a bottle of sake and chugging some, like the insane alcoholic that he is.

Just then, Chopper entered the room to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, who's that girl in the banana costume?" He asked in his usual, innocent voice.

"That, my friend, is the super-sexy new girl, Mitsuki-chan!" Sanji said with his arm around Chopper.

Mitsuki looked at him and her costume instantly disappeared, leaving her in her regular clothes.

"Awwww…what a cute widdle reindeer-chan!" She smiled.

"That is the doctor, Chopper-kun!" Luffy explained.

Mitsuki ran up to him and hugged him…REALLY hard, like one of those 'fangirl' hugs, if you know what I mean.

"H-help c-c-can't m-m-move or b-breathe…l-losing c-c-consciousness…" He tried to struggle free.

Robin watched and decided to help Chopper, "Um, anyway…grab your things Mitsuki-san. I'll show you your room." She walked off.

Mitsuki released Chopper and grabbed her stuff, "Coming!" She ran off after her.

The two arrived in Mitsuki's room and Mitsuki put all her stuff away.

"Thanks!" She said to Robin, "Oh, and could you like not tell Sanji where my room is?"

Mitsuki asked.

Before Robin could respond though, Sanji came rushing in.

"Hi Mitsuki-chan!" He yelled.

"Oh, shit…he already knows…" Mitsuki whispered to herself.

Later that night (Well really right before morning), Sanji came into Mitsuki's room and snuck up next to her bed. He just stared at her, feeling so in love with her. He put his face next to her face. _She's so pretty…I can feel her breath…_He thought to himself, as he put his face against hers. But, unfortunately for him, she woke up.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, sitting up in her bed and backing up to the wall. "My god Sanji, don't ever do that again!!" She yelled.

"Oh sorry, but can I just ask one thing?" He asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Well, um…is that a tail?" He asked, looking at the brown, furry thing he saw had fluffed out.

"Oh well isn't this wonderful! You saw my tail!" She seemed upset about it, "I was hoping nobody would find out."

"He, he tail is sexy…" He stared at her tail.

_Well might as well tell them…_She thought, "I've got monkey ears too!" She said, pushing her hair back behind her ears. She revealed fuzzy brown and kind of small ears that stuck out of the sides of her head.

"My god that is so sexy! You're like a little, innocent monkey girl!" He said, yet again, fascinated by her.

Mitsuki sighed, "Oh geez…Well now that you know, I'm gonna go tell Zoro-kun!"

She smiled as she got up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Zoro is REALLY cranky in the morning." He warned her.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad." She said as she walked off to his room. Moments later, she came running back past the door, "AAHHH!!!!" She screamed as she ran past.

Zoro snarled, still half-asleep as he chased after her.

Sanji ran after them, "Don't you dare hurt my Mitsuki-chan!" He yelled as he kicked Zoro in the head, knocking him out.

Mitsuki panted as she stepped over Zoro, "Thanks Sanji-kun. But since when am I 'yours'?" She asked.

"Oh don't play innocent Baby." He winked, "I could tell you enjoyed that kiss."

"What? Oh that from yesterday…well that wasn't, I mean it was because Nami-chan…Oh forget it, just cook me some breakfast please." She sighed, realizing it was hopeless to try and convince him.

"With pleasure my Darling!" He skipped off in his goofy, lovey way.

Later at breakfast, Mitsuki had her ears and tail out. Nami was the first to say something.

"Are those ears and tail real?" She asked, poking her tail.

"Yeah, I ate a Devil Fruit called the 'Saiya-Saiya Fruit'." She explained.

"Why would you call it that?" Usopp asked.

"Because, stupid voice from nobody, Saiyans have monkey looking tails and they can do this," She shot an energy beam into the sky.

"Whoa!" The rest of the crew stared.

"That is totally cool!" Luffy said, with stars in his eyes.

"I know! And the fact that Mitsuki-chan has it makes seem so sexy…" Sanji leaned up against Mitsuki and smiled.

Mitsuki sighed and pushed Sanji off her, "Oh, hey Luffy-kun, I know Chopper's the doctor, and Zoro," She stared and Zoro and smiled, "is the first mate/swordsman. But what does everyone else in the crew do?"

"Well, I am the captain, Nami is our navigator, Sanji is, of course, the cook, Usopp is our sharpshooter, and Robin is our archeologist!" Luffy explained.

Mitsuki nodded, "First, I'm surprised Usopp isn't the drunk 'cause he sure drinks a lot," She pointed out Usopp taking another drink of sake. "Second, why would a pirate crew need an archeologist?" She asked.

"Well, I never actually thought of that." Luffy said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Luffy never thinks, period…" Zoro crossed his arms and shrugged as he spoke.

"Are you saying that I'm useless?" Robin asked angrily.

"No, no, not at all, I mean not really, I mean kind of, I mean yes?" Mitsuki said nervously.

"Oh, that is a major burn!" Sanji said, laughing at her.

Robin growled, "Just shut up Sanji." She snarled at him.

END CHAPTER 2 

Ha, ha! How was ch. 2?

This was a long chapter huh? Well, ch. 3 is coming soon; it is shot so it'll come faster than many others. C U THEN!!!

Saiyans are from the Dragon Ball series, they have monkey tails, that they use like monkey do, they can charge energy to use in blasts, they are stronger than humans and they come from Planet Vegeta (or they were, until it was blown up).

On That 70's Show, they say 'burn' when someone insults someone else.


	3. Mihawk Returns

**Chapter 3**

**The Return of Mihawk **

This is Chapter 3!! Hazzah!! Thank you 4 reading so far, your comments mean a lot to me. I've never been as recognized as I am with this fanfic. Sorry to give you this, but I must have a plotline in this story see? Well, this has to be a very short and quite serious chapter so, sorry if you don't like this chapter!

While the crew sits and enjoys their breakfast, something suddenly disturbs Mitsuki…

Mitsuki jumped out of her seat and looked around.

"What's wrong Mitsuki-chan?" Luffy asked as he looked up at her.

"…He's back…" Mitsuki said to herself.

"Who? What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"YAAH!!" Mitsuki yelled as she shot an energy beam to her left.

"What the hell was that about?" Zoro yelled.

"It's Hawk-Eye!" She turned around and yelled.

"What? How did you know that?" Zoro yelled.

"Well, first of all, there was a huge blade being swung at the ship." She pointed out.

"Oh My God!! We're all gonna die!!!!!!!" Usopp screamed, running around.

Mitsuki ran to the side of the ship at like, 60 miles an hour…"Why are you here?" She yelled at Mihawk.

"I found out that you had joined this crew and I came to find you." He said looking up at her.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sanji, who had followed her, asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Um, Sanji-kun, I'm not so sure that's what he meant…" Mitsuki said quietly.

"I haven't forgotten that day that you nearly killed me Chihiro!" He yelled.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about…" Mitsuki said as she backed away from the side of the ship.

"I see you shaking!" He jumped up onto the boat, "You know what I'm talking about! Are you just hiding it from your new 'friends'?" He laughed as Mitsuki backed away.

"No! That's not me! I left that behind!" She yelled.

"Left what behind?" Sanji asked.

"Oh well, I knew I couldn't hide this forever…" She reached into her pocket, "…but I hoped I could've." She added in a whisper. She pulled a picture out of her pocket.

The others had all grouped over by her.

Luffy trembled, "I-is that?" He asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes, this is a picture of me and Smoker-san…" She said.

A dun, dun, dunn was played in the background.

So, was this chapter good too?

Remember, I love hearing from my fans and also remember that my sister is helping me a little with this. But I'm doing the most… Anyway, her fanfiction name is Kawaii-Chan The Anime Otaku.

Smoker was one of the enemies that Luffy and the crew fought. He was a general in the Navy.

Since I don't have school tomorrow so I just might get the next chapter out soon, so keep checking!! Buh, bye for now!


	4. Mitsuki's Past Pt 1

**Chapter 4**

**Mitsuki's Past Pt.1**

Yay the 4th chapter is here! This is the chapter that begins explaining Mitsuki's past (duh…). This will explain the cliffhanger that the last chapter ended with.

"WHAT?" Zoro yelled.

"Yeah, you and Smoker-san were together?" Nami asked.

"NO!! I was just his partner for a time…and only his partner!" She yelled.

"Yeah! My Mitsuki-chan would never be with Navy scum like him!" Sanji said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!? How dare you call Smoker-san 'Navy scum' you son of a bitch!" Mitsuki smacked Sanji **REALLY **hard, resulting in him getting knocked out.

"Wait Mitsuki-chan! Now that you knocked him out he can't hear the story!" Luffy reminded her.

"Oh don't worry 'bout that, watch this." Mitsuki bent down and kissed Sanji on the cheek.

Sanji jumped up, "Yeah!" He yelled.

"See? Good as new." She pointed out as Sanji was happily clinging to her arm.

"So, can you tell us the story?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, it all started when I was 5," Mitsuki was interrupted by Luffy.

"Hold on, I have to get snacks!" Luffy rushed off to the kitchen, and returned shortly after. "Ok, now tell the story." He said, munching on a handful of crackers.

Mitsuki got an anime sweat drop on the side of her head, and continued, "Ok, when I was only 5 years old…" Mitsuki went into a flashback.

"Well Sweetie, it's the day that me and the rest of our crew are goin' to the Grand Line!" Mitsuki's father told her one morning.

"But Daddy, who's gonna take care of me and Little Brother and Big Brother?" Mitsuki asked, since she was still 5 she didn't have perfect grammar.

"Oh Sweetie, you can take care of yourselves!" He said.

"But Daddy, I'm only 5, Little Brother is 2 and Big Brother is still 7 and he lives with someone else! Where will we live?" The little, innocent girl asked.

"Oh Chihiro, don't give me that innocent look. Times are hard these days and I have to hope that the crew and I can find some treasure! It's the only way that we can make money." He said.

"Oh fine!" She pouted as he left, with a goodbye and a kiss to her and her brother, "I still think he should've tried to get a weal job!" She said in her little kiddie voice.

Luffy interrupted the flashback, "You mean your father abandoned you?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, can I continue?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, continue." He said.

"Well," Mitsuki continued, "I decided to leave my brother with the rest of the village, and lived on my own. I hunted with my bow and arrows and learned a lot about survival in the wild. I knew the experience would help me in my life, but I didn't want my brother to get involved. Then, when I was about 16, Smoker-kun found me on the seashore. I was surprised to see a human again after like, 11 years with out human contact…" Mitsuki entered another flashback.

"Hey you," Smoker walked up to Mitsuki, "Why are you out here on your own? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked.

"Oh, I am! This is where I live." Mitsuki replied.

"What? What do you mean this is your home?" He asked.

"I was abandoned and I live here now." She replied.

"Oh my gosh! You poor girl! How about you come live with me?" He offered.

"Oh wow really? Ok, I'll get my stuff! Are you sure I won't be a bother to you?" She asked as she grabbed her small amount of stuff.

"Oh don't worry about it! What's your name? He asked.

"My name is Chihiro! What's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Smoker. So how long have you been living alone?" He asked.

"Oh it's been about 11 years. I was 5 when my father left my little brother and me and my mom died when she gave birth to my little brother." She said as she took a bite of the oddly shaped fruit that she had found, "Eww this fruit is gross. Oh well." She took another bite.

"Yeah, I could never stand going 11 years on my," He stopped and looked at the fruit.

"What's wrong?" She asked, finishing the fruit, "Wait I don't feel so good…" She began to pass out but Smoker caught her.

"Chihiro! Oh god, she did eat a devil!" He yelled.

END CHAPTER 4 

So how was it? Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had a lot of time to type it. Y'know with school and everything. Well c u in chapter 5!!!


	5. Mitsuki's Past Pt 2

Hello readers! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been caught up in my schoolwork. But summer's coming, so I'm managing a lot better. I'm redesigning how I do this, now my commentary will be above the chapter title and below the ending. That way, it's a little less confusing. Well, welcome to chapter 5!! (Remember that we're still in Mitsuki's flashback.)

**Chapter 5**

**Mitsuki's Past pt.2**

Mitsuki began to wake up and sit up. She looked around and didn't recognize the place. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked, still very dazed.

"You passed out." Smoker was sitting in a seat next to her. "I took you to the infirmary at the place where I work." He put his hand behind her head and stood up, leaning in front of her. "Are you ok?"

Mitsuki blushed. "Yeah! I'm fine!" She said, as she jumped up. "I don't know, for some reason I just lost my energy and…" She paused and looked back because she had felt something. She saw a fuzzy, brown tail peeking out from under her skirt. "Eh??"

"You ate a Devil Fruit." Smoker explained.

"Wait, a what now?" She put her hand on the side of her head and felt a fuzzy, brown ear.

"A Devil Fruit, they give the person who eats it amazing powers, but you can never swim again!" He said.

"What! But, but that means no more splashing around in the water! No more beach, no pools! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" As she screamed, she thrust her arms down to her sides and large beams of energy shot out of both her hands.

"Wow…" Smoker looked at the two, rather large holes in the floor, made by Mitsuki.

"I suppose that, that is the power from your Devil Fruit. I ate one to a while back. I control smoke." He said, making a cloud of smoke appear.

"Oh, wow!" She looked excitedly. "Will you train with me so I can master my power too?" She asked, hopping up and down.

"Of course I will." He smiled, but just as he turned around, the door flung open and Tashigi rushed in. "Oh, god my life is over…" He whispered to himself.

"Smoker-sama, where have you been, and who's this girl, and I have looking for you for such a long time, and you had everyone worried and," Smoker cut her off in her long, run-on sentence.

"**Oh will you just Shut Up!! I get the frickin' point!" **He yelled at her.

"Who's this?" Mitsuki tried to calm him down.

"Oh, yes Chihiro-chan, this is Tashigi-san, Tashigi-san, meet Chihiro-chan" He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Chihiro-san." Tashigi bowed.

"Same to you." Mitsuki returned the bow. "But you're annoying." She added.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to tell you that I am an officer in the navy. Tashigi is Sergeant, so we work together." Smoker explained. "Hey, Chihiro-chan, do you want to join my troop in the navy?" He asked.

Mitsuki gasped. "I can? Really?" She jumped up and down.

"Sure, we could use you and your powers!" He smiled.

"Um, Sir?" Tashigi was worried that if Mitsuki joined the navy, than eventually she might take her place.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, umm, oh never mind." She decided not to ask.

Mitsuki's flashback ended, and that takes us back to the ship, but Mitsuki was still telling the story. "So, I spent about a year and a half in the navy. Smoker and I became good friends, and I did end up taking Tashigi's place. It was so cool to be Sergeant Chihiro…Anyway, one day we were fighting Mihawk. You see, Smoker-san doesn't trust the Suichi Bukai (I'll explain that at the end of the chapter) and I don't see any point in continuing the story right now, because I see that Zoro-kun is already sleeping." They all looked over at Zoro, who was snoring. And an anime sweat drop appeared on Mitsuki's head.

"Ha! So you admit that you did almost kill me!" Mihawk yelled.

"Shut up! Nobody cares about you anymore!" Mitsuki punched Mihawk in the face.

"OW!!!" Mihawk yelled, rubbing the side of his face.

"Oh Mitsuki-chan, you're so beautiful when you're pissed off at Mihawk!" Sanji yelled.

"You be quiet too!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'm." He said.

"Why do you always let woman control you like that?" Usopp yelled.

"'Cause he's an idiot." Robin pointed out.

"Hey, I can't control my loving nature!" He yelled.

"Actually, yes, yes you can." Mitsuki muttered.

End Chapter 5 

So, was this chapter good? Even with the lack of comedy that the story is getting?

Well, now to explain the Suichi Bukai thing. In the English 4Kids-crap dub, Mihawk and 6 other people that are, like really strong are called the "Seven Warlords of the Sea", as you probably know. Well, they're really called the "Suichi Bukai" in the original, Japanese version. And, since "Suichi Bukai" directly translates to something like, "Seven People of the Sea", we decided to keep the original, Japanese title for them. Sounds cooler doesn't it?

Well, until the next chapter!


	6. YinYang Island

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 6!!! And I must say thank you to everyone that's left a nice comment for this story. You've given me some very nice advice on how to improve so I have to say thank you. But on that note I also have to say that I'm sorry I can't use your advice. I mean, I'm writing this story for pure fun and I know that the characters are ooc but it's just a fun crack fic so I can't help but be goofy about it. But thank you everyone for not flaming me a lot. Well, enjoy the chapter!!! And from now on, whenever I'm going to explain something at the end of the chapter, I'll use a number in parenthesis. (EX: (1), (2)) Ok?

Chapter 6 

**Yin-Yang Island**

Luffy looked off to the side of the ship and saw them sailing toward an island. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped up and pointed.

Mitsuki looked up at him. "What?" She responded.

"LAND!" He yelled back.

"What?"

"Land!"

"What?"

"Land!"

"What?"

"Land!"

"What?"

"Land!"

"Huh?"

"Land!"

"Huh?"

"Land!"

"Ee-yeah!!!" Mitsuki finally broke the chain. (1)

"Remember Chihiro, I'm always watching you…" Mihawk attempted to give her an evil glare.

"Will you leave her alone? She's too sweet to deserve you being such a stalker!!" Sanji defended Mitsuki.

"Well, thank you Sanji. It was very sweet of you to defend me." Mitsuki smiled.

"Why can't you finish the story right now? I wanna hear more!" Usopp jumped in.

"Oh you can wait for a while! I wanna see the land that we're coming to! I can tell the rest later." She said, walking over to the side of the ship.

"Well first we'll need to wake up Mr. Snorey over here." Nami pointed to Zoro who was still asleep.

"You're right." Mitsuki walked over and sat on top of Zoro. "Wakey, Wakey Sleepy Head!!" She chimed happily.

Zoro groaned and woke up, only to see Mitsuki on top of him. "Will you get off of me!" He yelled, more of a demand then a question.

Mitsuki smiled and got off him. "Well, it was fun for the moment!" She grinned.

"Hey, you two Lovebirds over there. We're getting off the ship now if you wouldn't mind coming with us." Robin said teasingly, as she walked off the ship.

"What did you say?" Zoro yelled back at her, even though she had already left.

"Let's go Zoro-kun!!" Mitsuki smiled and skipped off.

Zoro sighed. "She's so weird sometimes…and she acts like she's a little kid…" He whispered to himself as he walked off.

They took a look around. The place appeared to be a tropical island and that, of course, delighted Mitsuki who began jumping around.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked around. "I'm gonna go put on my swimsuit and splash around in the water!!" She smiled and hopped away.

"Just remember not to go in too deep! You can't swim, remember?" Sanji checked.

"I know!" Mitsuki smiled back as she continued back onto the ship.

"Wow, I've never seen some of these plants! I could probably use them for medicines!" Chopper looked at some of the plants.

"OMG BANANA TREES!!!!" Luffy glomped a tree.

Mitsuki came back wearing a bikini with tropical flowers speckled all over them. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

"You're absolutely gorgeous!!!!" Sanji yelled, his eyes in the shape of hearts.

"Thank you Sanji-kun," She smiled at him, making him grin. "So, what do you think of me Zoro-kun?" She smiled at Zoro.

"Ummm, well, you look very nice I suppose…" He blushed.

Mitsuki smiled happily. "Really? Oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed, giving Zoro a giant hug.

"Shoulda expected this…" He sighed as Mitsuki released him from her grasp.

Sanji sighed and looked at the ground miserably.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki kneeled down and looked up at his upset face.

"Well, it's just that, you always get so excited when Zoro-San says good things to you. But whenever I say something, you just ignore me," Sanji said sadly.

"Oh Sanji-kun," Mitsuki stood up and looked at him. "You're just so nice to me all the time and well, you're always complementing me. So when Zoro-kun says something nice to me, well, it really makes me fell like I've done something good. You get what I mean right?" She said in a gentle voice.

"Well, I guess I understand…but it still makes me fell a little upset," Sanji sighed.

"Aw, it's ok," Mitsuki hugged him gently. "There, is that better?"

"Well, I suppose it'll do," He smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go chart this island out on one of our maps ok?" Nami said, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil.

"Ok, good luck!" Mitsuki said waving.

"I'll be back soon!" Nami ran off.

As soon as Nami was out of sight Mitsuki turned around, "Ok, now quick, while she's gone let's sail off and leave her!" She yelled.

"No, we can't do that to Nami-chan!" Luffy said to her.

"Awwww…" Mitsuki sighed.

"Why would you want to leave her?" Usopp asked.

"You know I was just kidding, right Uslopp?" She asked.

"Hey, my name's USOPP not Uslopp!!" He yelled.

"As if we care…" She muttered.

After some time of hanging out and playing in the water for the rest of the crew, Nami returned, "Guys!! I'm back!!" She announced.

Everyone ran over to see what she had charted. "Ok, I looked around the whole island. It's really not that big, which is why I'm not surprised that no one had ever charted it before. And you'll never guess what else I found out about this place," She looked up.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"If you looked at the island from the sky, you'd see that it's shaped like a yin-yang sign." She said unrolling the map she had made.

"Wow, really?" Mitsuki looked at the map.

Yep, on one side it's cold, on the other it's hot. And that shapes out the sign." Nami said. "Although, I'm not really sure how it could be like this…" She said.

"It's the work of the Snow and Heat Misers (2)!!!!" Mitsuki yelled.

Everyone gave her a weird glare. "What? I'm just guessing! You know, tryin' to help solve the phenomenon?" She said, making a sad attempt to explain herself.

Suddenly, Mitsuki's ears perked up and interrupted the odd moment, "Hey, I hear somebody yelling!" Mitsuki ran off. And everyone else followed her off into the forest.

END CHAPTER 6 

(1)-this was something from Chappelle's Show. It's a comedy show and a guy that they call Lil' John is like, always high so he'll do that when people talk to him.

(2)-the Snow and Heart Misers were from a Christmas Special called "A Year Without Santa Claus"

See, I think that is a much easier way to explain things, don't you? Well, see you next ch!


	7. The Mysteriois Voices

Hi again! Sorry I took so long getting this up, it's just that school started so I've been really busy…and I've been reading this REALLY good book called New Moon. It's the sequel to Twilight. If you haven't read Twilight might I suggest it, it's a very beautiful romance novel about a girl that falls in love with a vampire. So pretty…Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

** Chapter 7**

**The Mysterious Voices**

The crew followed Mitsuki as she led them deeper into the island.

"Mitsuki, I don't hear anything." Nami pointed out.

"Yeah, me neither. Are you sure it wasn't just an animal or something?" Usopp added.

"No, I'm sure I heard actual voices. The Saiya-Saiya fruit makes my hearing much stronger then a normal person's, it's a very good power to have." Mitsuki explained.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a tree that had half of itself on the hot side, half on the cold. It also had branches stretching out to ether side. The crew looked up and saw two figures sitting on each side.

"Man, I'm freezing cold up here!" Announced the shivering person on the cold side.

"And I'm sweating my butt off!" Complained the sweating person on the hot side.

The crew watched this all in confusion. The person from the cold side then fell face first and landed in the snow.

"Oh gosh!" Mitsuki ran over to the person that fell, "Are you ok Mister?" She asked trying to help him up out of the snow.

"Yeah…I think I'm ok…" the man sighed as he tried to stand up.

"Well guys, what do you know, its old Johnny and Yosaku!" (1) Zoro announced.

Johnny stood up and got a good look at Mitsuki, "Whoa! She has…FUNBAGS!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, for your information, they're called 'breasts' and stop oogling them!!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Did somebody say 'oogling'?" Yosaku hung upside-down from the tree limb. "WOW! What a view!" (2) He glared down at Mitsuki.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Mitsuki screamed and ran for cover behind Zoro. "They're being pervey Zoro-kun!" She trembled behind him.

Zoro threw a punch and nailed them both in the face, "What the hell! Since when did you two start acting perverted?" He yelled at them.

"Oh, sorry Brother…" Johnny moaned, rubbing the side of his face.

"Yeah, didn't mean to hurt your girlfriends' feelings like that…" Yosaku added, holding his face in pain.

"You should be sorry for hurting my…WHAT!!! GIRLFRIEND!!!! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Zoro yelled.

"Are you sure? I think you'd make a really cute couple, don't you think Yosaku?" Johnny turned and asked him.

"Oh yeah, they'd look so precious!" Yosaku grinned.

"WHAT!!!" Sanji ran up and kicked them both in the face, "How dare you say that! Mitsuki-chan is mine!" He yelled.

"Why are our faces being tortured so today?" Johnny moaned weakly.

"Gah! Sanji-kun, I'm not your girlfriend either!" Mitsuki yelled as she jumped forward.

"But, Sweetheart…Why do you insist on chasing after Zoro-san like a mad fangirl? I could take care of you much better then he could." Sanji spoke with his polite tone.

"But…I don't care! I still love Zoro-kun! And I'll do whatever I can to make him feel the same way I do!" She looked up dreamily at the sky with her hands in a praying position.

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!!!" Zoro yelled.

"Good, that way we won't have to repeat this conversation! You really need to here this, even if it makes you freaked out." Mitsuki smiled.

"Uuummmm…What are we gonna do now?" Chopper asked as he tapped Mitsuki on the shoulder.

"Awwww…You is so cute in your clueless-ness!" Mitsuki smiled and gave Chopper a big huggle.

"Wow, talk about misuse of grammar…" Robin sighed.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!!" Nami suddenly yelled out. "What does Mitsuki do in the crew? Did we ever establish that?"

"Hey you know what? You've kinda got a point there…" Luffy pointed out.

"YOU MEAN YOU LET HER IN OUR CREW WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHAT SHE CAN DO??????" Nami yelled as she strangled Luffy. (3)

"Yeah Mitsuki, what do you think could be your _actual role _in the crew?" Zoro asked, stressing those two words.

"Well…let's see here…I can sing and play the harp and umm…Man, there was something else I could do, but I can't remember right now…" She pondered.

"Well you can just be like the musician!" I always wanted a musician in the crew!" Luffy suggested happily.

"Hey, how about you sing something for us?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, we'd love to hear you sing!" Yosaku added.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not that good…I get kinda nervous…" Mitsuki muttered.

"Oh, come now my Darling, I'm sure you're a beautiful singer." Sanji said supportively.

"Oh, well…ok!" She smiled and began to sing Ain't Afraid to Die. (4)

'_Wow…she has such a pure, beautiful voice…it's like nothing I've ever heard…' _Zoro thought to himself as he listened.

Luffy smiled and sighed, "Well, this is so great! Having an official musician will definitely help keep up our spirits!"

End Chapter 7 

(1)-Johnny and Yosaku were Zoro's old partners. I just had to add this for those of you fans who forgot, or haven't read/seen much of One Piece but love it anyway.

(2)-I got some of these quotes from the Harry Potter Puppet Pals: The cute Villain. They've got some stuff on Youtube, and they are so cute and funny. : D

(3)-Sorry if this part offended anyone. I know that Luffy takes great care in picking his crew members, but remember, it's a crack fic so I had to try and be funny.

(4)- Ain't Afraid to Die is a song by Dir en grey, a popular J-rock/J-metal band. I love you Diru!! heart


	8. Farewell to YinYang

Yay Chapter 8! Right now I've got enough time to write this because we have a 2-hour delay from school! W00T! Oh, and sorry about not updating for Christmas or New Years or anything else…I was kinda busy…But, I guess I'm not too late, Happy (late) Holidays Everyone!!! Enjoy Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

**Farewell to Yin-Yang**

Everyone was amazed with how nice Mitsuki sang.

"That was so beautiful!" Sanji complemented her, "I feel like I'm in the presence of a professional Japanese singer!" He was beyond impressed.

"Oh, thanks so much Sanji-kun!" She smiled as she reached over and hugged him.

"Wow, even I'll admit, that was very good!" Zoro added.

"Oh, thank you so much Zoro-kun!" She blushed like crazy and hugged Zoro's arm.

Zoro's face turned bright pink and Nami giggled, "Awwww…now isn't that cute! Can't you just sense the love between these two?" She giggled like a gossiping schoolgirl.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled as his face started to turn red.

"Oh, you know what this party needs?" Mitsuki let go of Zoro's arm and raised her voice as if everyone would laugh about this.

"What does it need?" Luffy asked, following her lead.

"Wait, when did this become a party?" Usopp muttered to himself, but everyone ignored him.

"SAKE!!!!" (1) She yelled as she pulled some sake out of the cooler that somehow just happened to be behind her.

"All right! Now we're talkin'!" Zoro grinned as he grabbed a bottle out of one of her hands.

"I never expected that you'd be one to drink Mitsuki-san." Robin said, somewhat surprised.

"Normally, I wouldn't," She opened one bottle and took a swig, "But when duty calls for it, I can get totally HAMMERED!!!" She grinned and took another swig.

"Well, that was an unexpected twist on her…" Chopper muttered.

"We're gonna have to debate if it was good or bad though…" Usopp added.

"I think it depends really on whose opinion we're talking about." Robin noted.

"Enough small talk! Nami, Zoro-kun told me you handle you liquor pretty well, for being a girl and all!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

Zoro snickered, "Got ya," He said as he laughed to himself.

"You sexist basterd! But anyway, yes I can handle liquor better then everyone in my whole village! And, I've never lost a drinking contest, even to a man!" She stressed that as she turned her head to Zoro.

"Well, let me be the one to break that chain then! Nami, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Mitsuki yelled.

"You are on!" She yelled as they each grabbed a bunch of fresh bottles of sake from the cooler.

"This should be good!" Johnny grinned.

"You said it!" Yosaku laughed.

Chopper got up and went to his room to prepare medicine for the horrible alcohol poisoning that was sure to follow this.

"Okey," Sanji decided to referee the two girls.

"Ready," They put their hands on their first bottle; their eyes gleamed with determination.

"Set," They opened their bottles and lifted them.

"GO!" As he yelled, they began, both of them were so quick that it seemed like the sake had hardly left their mouths as they went for each bottle. Corks flew, and they seemed evenly matched as Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku cheered them on.

But in the end, an incredibly drunk Mitsuki was the last one standing, "HahhhhHahhhh!!! Youuuu puttt upp a gooood fffight, bbutt I ttold youuu I'ddd winnnnn!!" She studded with her words, being horribly drunk.

"Wow…thisss is the most ssurprising thing I've ssseen in a llong t-time." Zoro had been drinking too, so he was somewhat drunk.

"Why are you guys talkin' all funny?" Luffy asked, being all clueless.

"Captain-san, it's probably best that you don't ask…" Robin told him.

That night was one of lots of drinking, laughing, and games. Everyone had fun, until the next morning, when the entire had alcohol poisoning and hangovers galore. They did leave the island though. I tell ya, will they ever learn?

End Chapter 8 

(1)-Sake is a Japanese rice wine that is very popular.


	9. Life

Well, hello again

Well, hello again! Sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been busy. And I am just getting so annoyed of being flamed by every single person with no life in this world! I like advice, as long as it's in a decent way! Not flaming at me about making Mitsuki a Mary Sue! She is not!! It is constantly in the series that she is clumsy and can have her bad moments! And if you honestly want to give me advice, be decent about it! Lord! You flamers just need to GET A LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!! Well, to all my fans, have fun reading this chapter!!

**Chapter 9**

**Life**

Mitsuki looked off the side of the ship and watched the water flow. _'What a nice day' _She thought to herself as she smiled a small smile. She turned around and saw Luffy coming her way, "Hey Captain." She greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" Luffy asked her, with a yawn following.

"Oh, just enjoying the sea…" She turned around again.

He walked up next to her, "That's not it is it?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"W-what do you mean?" She said, trying to hide how nervous she felt that he had said something.

"Come on, I know your tone sounded suspicious. I'm not totally clueless you know?"

Her face turned a bit pink, "O-oh, n-no I wasn't saying that by any means Captain! It's just, I woke up and couldn't sleep so I came to look at the sunset." She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Mitsuki-chan."

"Hm?"

"Something's keeping you awake, bothering you. I can tell that. I don't want you to hide things from me, you're a part of my crew and I want to know what's bothering you right now," he suddenly sounded more serious.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I was just doing some thinking. That's all, I'm fine." She looked away from him as she spoke.

"No, I can tell you're not fine. Something's troubling you, I can tell you're really upset." He leaned closer to her, trying to get her to look at him.

Mitsuki sighed, "Well, it's just that I was thinking about my past…But, I-it's nothing, I'm fine seriously." She looked toward him.

"Your face is telling me a different story, you're a horrible liar."

She looked at him in silence for a moment and folded her arms, "Ok, so it's bothering me a little, but I don't want you to concern yourself."

"Mitsuki-chan, you're a member of my crew, you are my concern. I can see it in your face, that your past is nothing like you told us. Your father left you, and it devastated you, you couldn't understand why someone you loved so much would hurt you like that. I can tell by the way you act that you're very, how some would say, clingy and that's nether good or bad, but it has hurt you, I can tell."

A tear began to form in her eye, "Yeah, well, when I _think_ I can trust someone I do tend to get to the point where I can't let them go…I just always try to stay positive though! I mean, I can take it." More tears began to fall.

Luffy shook his head at her, "No you can't. It still plagues you, and it probably always will. You've never talked to anyone, but I can tell you right now that it helps! Now, please just stop lying to me and yourself and tell me the truth." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

She sniffled and put her hands over her eyes to stop the tears, "Ok! I'll admit, I do have a lot of sadness that can bother me from time to time, but that doesn't mean it's a problem! I've always known that this world has hardly any use for someone like me! I know that I can be a freak! That no one's life would be worse if I'd never existed!" She yelled as her tears drowned her hands. "I'm just a big cry-baby!!"

He grabbed her shoulders to turn her toward him, "Mitsuki-chan, everyone thinks that at some point. And I won't tell you that that's not true, or that you're lying to yourself. Who knows? You could be right that nothing would be worse if you'd never existed! Maybe that's right for all of us…But, I'm glad I met you, because you're a lot of fun. And I don't care what has happened to you in the past, and I think I know what you went through," He slid down the long sleeves that she had covering her arms and saw the scars on her wrists from cutting(1), "But you have to look to the future, don't ever let the past hold you back from what you can accomplish in your life."

She uncovered her eyes, and looked into his face, his sincerity made her glad to have someone that understood. She burst into even more tears, "Oh Luffy-kun!!" she cried as she leaped into his arms, and this was the most meaningful hug she'd ever given.

"It's ok Mitsuki-chan, everything will be ok." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at her. "You'll always have me, because I know I could never let you go…because…I love you." He smiled.

She looked into his face and sniffled, "I love you too…" Her mouth trembled into a small smile, and as it seemed almost instant…

Their lips met in the most beautiful kiss either of them had ever experienced…

End Chapter 9

(1)-For those of you who don't know, even if there are very few, cutting your wrist is something people do when they are under extreme depression or anything in the feeling that they are useless to the world.

I know their romance seems kind of instant here, but that's just how I thought would be best. Of course you could probably tell that they'd been hiding the fact that they loved each other for a long time, and I need to point out that this fic has had multiple time skips. Sorry for not pointing it out for those of you who hadn't noticed.


	10. Bloodloss

Hello! Yes, I'm still updating this fic. Sorry for taking so long, but I've just been so busy with school and other stuff. Oh, but you probably don't care about that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked on it for, almost an hour, and I think it's better than some of my others. Also, I decided that I'm going to stop using honorifics, just because there's no real reason to continue.

**Chapter 10**

**Blood loss**

Mitsuki laid on her bed thinking about everything; what had happened with Luffy that same morning, how, even though it had only been three months since they left, she was missing Johnny and Yosaku a bit, and how Frankie had joined about three weeks ago. Plus, there was still some tension between Luffy and Usopp after the big fight over getting the new ship(1). Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and it felt a bit strange. The whole ordeal with Luffy had caught her by surprise, and she was still in shock. Did he really feel that way about her? She wasn't in a relationship with anyone else at the moment, but she had before. Yet, it felt better to be with Luffy than it had ever felt with anyone before. But, then again, it might have just been her hormones wanting a partner so bad, that she couldn't think straight. She didn't want to be shallow and just go out with him to have a boyfriend. But he seemed very special to her…

She rolled over and got up, _'Oh this drama is just so pointless and stupid!' _she tried to convinceherself, _'I've just got to take some time to relax and see what he does,'_ she walked to the door and opened it a bit to peek out. She saw Usopp struggling to carry something up to the deck, "Hey Usopp. What's this contraption?" she asked as she walked out the door.

He turned around to see who was there, "Oh, Mitsuki. This? It's a giant slingshot! We can use it to fling things at our enemies!" He explained, full of enthusiasm as he carefully put it down and wiped a beat of sweat from his forehead.

"Uh huh. Wait, haven't we got some of those already? Like, oh I don't know, the canons?" her tone full of sarcasm.

"Well, yeah, but this can fling more than just cannonballs. Now we can shoot things that wouldn't fit in the cannons, and we can fling the other crewmembers too! You remember what happened last time when we shot Zoro out of the cannon," he reminded her of how Zoro had been hit his head so hard on an enemy's ship that he'd gotten a slight concussion. Needless to say, it wasn't that helpful in the battle.

She cringed at the memory of the big, pulsing bump that had been left behind on his head, "I suppose you have a point. But just make sure you're not wasting time making anything we don't need."

"Hey, everything I make is important to our journey!" He shot back angrily.

"Oh yeah, because the chair with the built-in toilet was _so_ necessary," she rolled her eyes.

"W-well, sometimes I'm so busy that I don't have time to get from the deck to the bathroom! And it is called the poopdeck!" Usopp tried to cover up his embarrassment with a joke.

"Oh wow, a poopdeck joke," she sighed and rolled her eyes again, "One problem, I don't think anybody wants to see your naked ass on the poopdeck either, especially the Navy."

He bit his lip in shame at the painful memory of when a Navy ship came sailing by when he was testing his toilet-chair, "Well whatever!" he yelled.

"Hm, I think it's time for dinner anyway," she thought about how she hadn't eaten all day, and her stomach growled angrily at her for it, "You need some help carrying that?" she asked, seeing him struggle to lift the slingshot.

"Yes, that would be quite helpful," he groaned a bit as he lifted it.

"Ok, one sec. Hey Frankie! Can you come down here and help Usopp carry this thing?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Frankie raced down, "Ok, I'll help him," he was panting, out of breath from running, or at least he would have been if he weren't a cyborg.

"Thank you Frankie. Usopp! Thank him!" she demanded while walking away.

"Yeah, thanks man," he responded as he felt relief from Frankie helping lift the slingshot.

"No problem."

Fast forward to dinner! YAY!

"This is so good! You make the best salads in the world Sanji!" Mitsuki smiled as she took another bite.

"But of course! You deserve nothing less than the best!" He grinned, overjoyed with her compliment.

The dinner conversation continued until suddenly, Mitsuki got a bizarre feeling in her throat, _'Oh god! Not now!' _her hand shot up to her mouth, "E-excuse me! I have to go, uh, uh, somewhere else!" she got up and dashed away, keeping her hand over her mouth.

Everyone looked in shock, as Mitsuki dashed out of the door, "Is she ok? Does this usually happen to her at dinner?" Frankie asked, full of concern.

"I don't know," Luffy got up, "But I'm going after her," he rushed out the door, greatly worried about her. He looked around outside the dinning room and heard Mitsuki violently coughing and vomiting in the bathroom. He burst in the door to see Mitsuki bent over the toilet surrounded in a pool of blood. Her eyes were rolling back into her head, "OH MY GOD!! Mitsuki, what's wrong?" He got down on his knees next to her.

"Nothing Luffy…Don't worry about me, don't bother with the drama," she said weakly as she passed out, blood still leaking from her mouth.

"Oh god! Chopper!" he lifted Mitsuki into his arms and carried her up to the deck.

"EEEKKK!!" he screamed as he saw blood coming from Mitsuki's mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head, "Oh, ok, uh, j-just bring her into my office!" he was trembling violently, about to faint himself.

Mitsuki woke up in Chopper's office on a bed, "Hey guys, I'm ok now!" she sat up and waved to everyone in the room.

"Hey! Are you sure you should be sitting up? You were vomiting blood!" Chopper reminded her.

"Oh yeah that. Sorry to worry you. I should've told you sooner," she sighed.

"Told us what sooner? You scared us all to death!" Nami yelled at her.

"W-well, once a year, I'll have those 'vomiting blood' spells. It's a disease I've had all my life. Heheh," she smiled, putting her hand behind her head and rubbing it embarrassedly.

Everybody had an anime fall-over moment.

End Chapter 10

(1)-sorry if this isn't the right order in which these events happened…I'm just trying to make important things that happen in the plot happen in my fic.

Ah, isn't every chapter more fun with that kind of ending?


	11. Family

Hello guys! Since I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as I can without sacrificing my plot and ideas, there is another three-month time skip between this chapter and the last. This way I can get Brook in. Just wanted to make sure that I mentioned this skip ok?

Chapter 11

**Family**

_'Oh man! This is just ridiculous!' _Mitsuki stormed into her room and slammed the door. She was so angry at Luffy for bringing another musician into the crew, and a weird, talking skeleton no less! This Brook guy was just such a freak! He was a pervert too! He went around asking girls if he could look at their panties! How rude!

"Mitsuki I don't think you sure be so immature about this! Can I come in?" Luffy knocked on her door.

"Why should I let you in? And I'm not being immature! You're trying to replace me aren't you?" she didn't even give him time to respond, "Why would you have some creepy pervert come onto our ship? He asked all the girls if he could see their underwear! He's so gross!" she screamed in fear, jumping up and down on her bed like a pouting little kid.

"Ok, I'm just going to answer all your questions in order. You should let me in because I'm your captain and we need to talk. I'm not trying to replace you; no one could ever replace you. I had this 'creepy pervert' come onto the ship because he can help us. And hey, at least he asked you for permission to see your underwear. I mean, that's not as rude as someone just flipping up your skirt right?" Luffy tried to be reasonable.

Mitsuki got up and walked to the door, "Touché, (1)" she murmured as she open the door slowly to let him in. They walked over and sat next to each other on her bed, "Well I'm still not happy about this. We need people that can help us in battle more than we need musicians, you know what I mean?" she looked up at him, wearing her sadness on her face.

"Well we're not finding any fighters that I think should be in our crew. And I really think that he belongs in our crew. I know it sounds dumb, but I can always tell when I want someone in my crew. That's why I chose you to be here with us. I just don't want to miss the opportunity to grow our crew. I'll never let a great pirate pass me by. When I see someone I want in my crew, I get them in my crew, no matter what the cost," Luffy tried to convince her that he was making the right decision.

"Hm. I guess you have a point there. You do seem to know what you're doing," she pondered this a bit. It did make some sense.

"LAND HO!" they heard Usopp shout from the deck.

"Oh, let's go see what's going on!" Mitsuki hopped up and walked out the door. Luffy followed her and shut her door behind him. The two of them arrived up on deck as soon as they were nearing the port. They landed at a seemingly peaceful island with a cute little town near the sea. There was only one problem that was sitting at a port on the other side of the island that they unfortunately didn't notice; a Navy ship. They got out of the ship and onto the dock. Everyone decided to split up to go shopping since they needed food and supplies. Mitsuki decided to take a walk alone to think about some things. The fresh air was nice, _'I really shouldn't spend so much time cooped up in my room,' _She felt the beautiful sun on her face and the wind in her hair. It was nice to get out and people-watch too.

Suddenly, there was some commotion in a nearby bar. Mitsuki heard some yelling and something, probably a bar stool, hitting the floor. She dashed in to see a group of pirates being chased out by a group of Navy solders. The pirates ran past her out of the bar, the captain yelling, "You'll regret this Navy scum!" One of the Navy men sighed a heavy sigh and fixed the barstool that had been thrown. He was short and young, probably just barely young enough to be in the bar. He sat down and fixed his pink hair that had been ruffled during the fight, "Sorry about that," he apologized to the bartender, "Can I just have something non-alcoholic? Not supposed to drink before I go see the Sergeant," he thanked the bartender when she handed him some juice.

Mitsuki walked up and sat next to him. She knew that you couldn't tell that she was a pirate just by looking at her, so she wasn't worried about getting into a fight. He also didn't seem to want to get into any more fights that day, even though he was ordering juice in a bar, which was practically saying "I'm a baby, come punch me in the face." "Hi, you seem a bit young. Are you a beginner in the Navy?" Mitsuki seemed a bit embarrassed that she didn't know what beginning Navy men were called, but the young man didn't seem to care.

"Yes I am. This was my second mission. It didn't go as well as my first one. I didn't get into any big bar fights chasing pirates out of the other town they sent me to," he smiled at her and took another drink of his juice.

"Oh, well that stinks. Some people are just so violent," Mitsuki made sure not to defend the pirates, or else he might get suspicious. He nodded and drank some more juice, "You know, just something about you reminds me of my little brother. He had pink hair too. He was just a baby when I had to leave him with a foster family. I wish I could see him again, just to see how he's ended up. He was only a couple years younger than me, so I don't remember much about him. But, I remember the sweet, innocent smile that he gave me right before I gave him away. It hurt to leave him but I knew I had to do what was best for him, even if it meant taking him away from his real family. Oh, I'm sorry I'm blabbering so much. I hope I'm not bothering you," she giggled and smiled at him.

"Oh no. It's no bother at all. It's nice to talk to someone. I haven't had a good conversation with someone in a long time because us Navy men are always so busy with work. It sounds very mature of you to do something like that for your brother, especially for being so young. I had to live with a foster family too. I don't remember a thing about my real family, and my foster parents never really told me anything. Isn't that an interesting coincidence?" he seemed very happy to talk to her, which made Mitsuki very happy.

"Yeah it sure is," she laughed, "By the way, my name's Mitsuki," she put out her hand to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki. My name's Koby (2)," he smiled and took her hand.

Mitsuki's eyes suddenly widened, _'Koby…' _she placed the name, "Brother!" she grabbed him and hugged him tight, "It is you! Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you were just too similar; it just had to be you! I've missed you so much!" she burst into tears.

Koby was a bit overwhelmed, "Wait, you're brother? I'm your brother? You're my sister?" he was extremely puzzled.

"Yes, yes, yes! My little brother's name was Koby! He lived with a foster family! And he'd have to be about the age you look! I can't believe it!" she released him from her hug.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I can't believe that I'm meeting my big sister in a bar!" he burst into laughter.

She was laughing just as hard as he was, "I know! This is crazy!"

"Wow. Oh man, there's so much I have to ask! Do you live here? And, well, you know I'm in the Navy but what do you do?" he asked excitedly.

"No I don't live here. I'm a," Mitsuki stopped herself suddenly, _'Oh crap! I can't tell him that I'm a pirate! What'll he think? I may be his sister but he is in the Navy! And we just met, this could ruin everything!' _Mitsuki was scared to death of what would happen if he found out she was a pirate, "I-I'm a," she looked around frantically.

Koby looked at her, puzzled, "What's wrong sis?"

Mitsuki couldn't answer, not because she didn't know what to say, but because Brook suddenly came bursting into the bar. Mitsuki put her hands over her face as he burst into a random, pointless, and rather stupid musical number. He began singing about being a pirate and getting drunk, then got punched in the face by a random, muscular guy that shouted at him, "Will you shut the hell up?" Brook got up off the ground and looked around, _'Oh crap! Don't let him see me, don't let him see me!'_ Mitsuki thought to herself frantically, "Ah Mitsuki! There you are! Not too friendly around here are they?" he smiled and sat down next to her, "God Dammit!" she muttered to herself.

"Um, who's this guy?" Koby whispered to Mitsuki.

Once again, Mitsuki didn't get the chance to answer him. This time Luffy came into the bar, "Hey Brook!" he came over and sat next to Brook, "Oh man, did I miss the big song?" he laughed.

"Yeah you did. It wasn't the most fun song I've ever done though; a very large man punched me in the face for some reason. Anyway, I found Mitsuki," Mitsuki waved at Luffy.

"Hi Mitsuki!" he smiled and waved back.

"Hi Captain Luffy!" she grinned.

Koby's eyes flew open, _'Luffy? Could this be the same Luffy?'_ he leaned over to look at Luffy, "Is that you Luffy?"

"Yeah I'm Luffy!" he glanced over to see who was asking, and he instantly recognized him, "OH MY GOD! KOBY!" he jumped up and hugged, or more like tackled, Koby.

"Oh wow! Luffy! It's so great to see you! Wait a minute, how do you know my sister Mitsuki?" he looked at Mitsuki.

"Whoa, wa-wa-wa-waitaminute! Mitsuki, is, your, SISTER?" Luffy stuttered.

"Yeah we just met and found that out! Oh man, this is the most insane day ever! I just met my sister and now my old friend!" he was ecstatic.

"No freakin' way! Mitsuki and this guy Brook here are my musician team!" he put his arms over Mitsuki and Brook's shoulders and grinned.

"Musician team?" Mitsuki questioned, extremely disturbed.

Luffy ignored her, "Well it's great to see you man! How's life been in the Navy?"

"It's been all right. But they work us like slaves, so it's been more difficult than I had thought. Well, how's the pirate life been treating you? I can see that your crew has grown," he looked at Mitsuki and Brook.

"Oh man, being a pirate is awesome! We've got a bunch of new people in the crew! How many do we have now? 10?" he turned to Mitsuki and she nodded to tell him that he was right.

"That's cool," Koby turned to look at Mitsuki, "Were you afraid to tell me you were a pirate?" he looked very serious.

"W-well…I was afraid of what you might think. I mean, we just met and you're in the Navy. So your duties may be more important than your sister that you just met you know? And I didn't want to ruin this nice moment," she frowned and looked away, hanging her head in shame.

"Mitsuki, I don't care if we just met," he put his hand on her shoulder, "you're my sister, my family. And I don't care if you're a pirate. But I'm glad that you wouldn't want to ruin this moment, it shows that you care, so thank you," his smile made her feel much better.

"Aw, thanks brother," Mitsuki smiled and gave him a hug.

After a nice, long talk, Koby pretended to chase the crew out of the town like he was supposed to do to pirates. It hurt him to have to leave his friends and his sister so soon, but he knew it was best. Mitsuki stood on the edge of the dock next to him, "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll cross paths again. Once you and Luffy become King and Queen of the pirates," he laughed.

Mitsuki face turned completely red, "Wah-wah-what's that supposed to mean?" she stuttered.

"Oh nothing," he replied sarcastically.

"Koby…what are you implying?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" he began laughing hysterically, "Now get out of here you filthy pirates! And don't ever let me catch you in this town again!" he waved as Mitsuki got onto the ship and they began sailing off.

A tear fell down Mitsuki's cheek, "I love you little brother!" she smiled and waved.

"Love you too sis!" she heard him yell as he, and the island faded into the distance.

"You gonna be ok?" Luffy asked her.

"Yeah," she turned around and walked down to her room, smiling at Luffy on her way.

End Chapter 11

(1)- ok, for the few of you out there who don't know what 'touché' means (or those of you that know, but just forgot) it means "good reply" or something like that.

(2)- Just in case you don't know (or remember) Koby was a kid that Luffy met on Alvida's ship at the beginning of the series. (Volume 1 chapter 2 to be exact, I'm not sure what episode it was in the anime…probably episode 2) He was a cabin boy until Luffy defeated Alvida and freed him. They stayed together for a while and became friends, but when Luffy got Zoro to join his crew, Koby went off to join the Navy. Since he and Mitsuki both have pink hair, I decided to make them siblings. Neat huh?


	12. Not So Special Brownies

**Chapter 12**

**Not-So-Special Brownies**

The crew stared disapprovingly at the black-brown squares on their plates. Mitsuki was many things; a singer, fighter, comedian, loyal friend. However, one thing she was not was a cook.

"I made them all by myself!" she chirped, brimming with pride over her achievement.

"We can tell…" Zoro muttered to himself so she couldn't hear.

Luffy was the only one who wasn't resistant to taste the burnt brownies. His usual zeal for anything food related kept him blind to their unappealing appearance, "Oh man! I love brownies!" he proclaimed as he ignored his fork and plunged the entire square into his mouth with his hands. He seemed pleased with his treat. Perhaps shoving the food into his face was his strategy; more brownie seemed to end up on his face then in his mouth.

Mitsuki began dancing with Luffy with joy. Her first cooking experience had been a success!

Or so she thought…

Meanwhile, everyone else trembled at the though of eating the brownies in front of them. Sure, they didn't want to hurt their friend's feelings…but the threat of food poisoning loomed in their thoughts. Luckily, Luffy and Mitsuki turned away just long enough for everyone to give each other a confirming nod and fling their brownies off their plates and into the ocean.

"Oh yeah! Those were delicious!" Frankie blurted out as Mitsuki and Luffy looked back at them.

Mitsuki gasped with joy, "Really?" she seemed to want everyone else to attest to his complement.

"You bet! They were great!" Nami reassured her and everyone else nodded in agreement. Mitsuki squealed with delight.

An idea suddenly popped into Sanji's head, "Yeah, I had no idea we had another aspiring chef among us! In fact, why don't you cook with me some time? I would love to have a sous chef (1) as beautiful as you," he stood up and gave her a bow of invitation.

Mitsuki's eyes lit up at his offer, "Seriously? You'll teach me how to cook?" she was astounded at his offer. After all, Sanji had never invited anyone to cook with him. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed, giving him an enormous hug of gratitude.

Sanji smiled and embraced her, "Ok, just make sure you get a good night's rest and meet me in the kitchen early tomorrow morning so we can start breakfast on time!"

"You bet I will!" she announced with glee.

By that next morning, Sanji had come to realize he bit off a bit more than he could chew with his offer. Mitsuki did not excel at anything involving food. In fact, the only thing she seemed to be proficient in was burning the food…all the food…

"How on God's green earth did you burn the fruit salad?" he shouted, flabbergasted at the bowl of charred fruit that she presented him with.

"I don't know! I did the flambé (2) just like I saw this chef do it in a restaurant once!" her face was beat red from embarrassment at stress.

_I didn't tell her to even put it near anything hot!_ He cried in his head, trying to contain his frustration. _I suppose I just won't take my eyes off her for one second._ He contemplated. _But then how will I get anything finished?_

"Um…how about I just stir the waffle batter?" she grabbed a bowl and began mixing with extreme caution.

"Fine, just tell me when you don't see anymore clumps of flour and it looks _completely_ combined ok?" he made sure to stress the importance of that.

"Got it!" she chirped and began to stir it more ferociously, but still making sure no batter spilled out the side of the bowl.

Sanji sighed. _At least she's not splashing it everywhere…_ He assured himself as he went about chopping more fruit to fix the destroyed fruit salad.

Unfortunately Sanji got so busy that he didn't notice the amount of time he spent preparing other things. Therefor he did even give a second thought to the fact that Mituki had been mixing the waffle batter for about 30 minutes. And Mitsuki had neglected telling him that it had been completely mixed after about 5. The hideously over mixed batter went into the waffle iron, and the two finished everything on time. To Sanji, it seemed like a miracle…

…Until they tasted the waffles…

"Hey, does something seem odd about these waffles?" Usopp was the first to bring up the subject.

"Yeah…I mean, they taste ok…But they're like, really dense and chewy…" Nami muttered as she took another bite apprehensively.

"Dense…Chewy?" It hit Sanji like a cannonball. He swiveled his head around and stared Mitsuki straight in the eye, "You over mixed the batter!" (3) He shouted at the oblivious girl.

"B-but I did what you said! I mixed it until there were no more flour clumps! It was _completely_ mixed! Just like you told me!" She tried to defend herself.

"I told you to tell me you were done the instant it was combined! Not to stir it for 5 years!" He scolded her.

"I thought they were good…" Luffy tried to offer his support.

"You'll eat anything!" Sanji yelled in rage. He stomped off, leaving everyone else staring in awe. Never before had they seen Sanji lose his temper over something that didn't involve fighting an enemy.

"I'm so sorry guys…I didn't mean to mess up your food…" Mitsuki's heart sank and she began to weep uncontrollably.

"Oh hey, it's fine Mitsuki. Don't cry." Luffy got off his seat and gave her a comforting hug.

"Yeah, they're not that bad at all!" Chopped peeped up as he ate another forkful.

Mitsuki sniffled a couple of times and tried to force back her tears, "Really?"

Everyone nodded and she smiled, "Thanks a lot. You guys are so nice. Well, I think I'm gonna go tell Sanji I'm sorry. I hope he'll forgive me…There's so much I still want to learn from him."

"We'll be rootin' for ya!" Frankie grinned and gave her a big thumbs-up.

Mitsuki beamed with joy from their support and headed off to find Sanji. After a few minutes of searching, she found him sitting in his cabin.

"Sanji? Can I come in please?" She tapped on his door and saw him look up though the window.

He sighed as he got up and opened the door. He began to walk away and beckoned her to come with him, "Can we talk up on deck?" He asked very quietly.

She nodded and followed behind him. The deck was sort of like the "discussion place." Whenever somebody had to talk about something serious, it always seemed to work out better if they went there to discuss it.

They arrived on deck and Sanji looked up at his remorseful crewmate. Mitsuki's gaze drifted to the floor in shame, "Look Sanji…I'm really sorry. I had no idea I was messing things up so bad." She struggled to choke back the lump in her throat.

Suddenly, Sanji grabbed her hands with his and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes, "No Mitsuki. It's not your fault. You didn't know any better. I'm sorry for losing my temper back there. Can you ever forgive my immature action?" His eyes were filled with regret.

Mitsuki smiled shyly, "Only if you'll forgive me for being a screw-up sous chef."

He smiled and they embraced each other in a friendly hug of forgiveness, "Of course I will my dear…Of course I will. And hey, I'll tell you what, if you still want me to teach you then I will." He offered as they released from their hug.

Mitsuki's face lit up with joy, "Oh yeah! You bet I do!" She hopped up and down with excitement, "After all, you did teach me one _very _important lesson!" She turned around and began to walk away.

"And what lesson is that?" He asked before she was out of earshot.

"One that I'll always remember; the smoke alarm is _not _a timer! See you at lunch-time chef!" She gave him a wink as she left.

Sanji could only tremble with fear.

**End Chapter 12**

Hey everyone! Hope you haven't completely forgotten about me! Yes, I'm still working on this fic, I was just taking a break…heh heh…Ok, I was neglecting it and doing other things! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I'll try to work on it more and not let my school work distract me too much! This fic is a lot of fun, but I will finish it someday! That I promise!

(1)-A 'sous' chef is somewhat of an assistant to the head chef in a kitchen. Their job can be a variety of things; including, chopping, mixing or other prep work. In most situations they just do whatever the head chef tells them too.

(2)-A flambé is a style of cooking where a chef adds alcohol to catch something on fire, and often create a spectacle out of cooking it. This technique can be used to add flavor to fruits in dishes; such as the desert dish bananas foster. I'm not going to explain what that is in detail, if you're interested you can look it up on pretty much any recipe cite or in a cook book.

(3)-With many batters, be it cake or waffles in this case, if you mix the ingredients together for too long, then the dish will have a lees desirable texture. Often times, baked goods with become thick, dense and chewy. Whereas if they are mixed properly, they will have a smooth, light and airy texture to them. Obviously, stirring something vigorously for 30 minutes is way too long.


	13. The Truth

**Chapter 13**

**The Truth**

_This bench isn't really all that comfortable…_thought Mitsuki to herself as she sat on the new bench Usopp had just built. _Personally, I prefer the floor. But then again I always have I suppose._ She put her hands on the edge of the bench and gently pushed herself off. As she stood up however, she noticed that her skirt seemed a little bit stiffer than when she had first sat. She quickly turned and glanced at her now wood-colored behind. Her heart skipped and she was filled with terror when she glanced up and saw the "wet paint" sign that she had neglected to notice before sitting down to check out the new bench._ Oh go figure, just my luck. And I really did like this skirt…_

As she turned towards the direction of her room, a voice stopped her, "Oh Mitsuki there you are. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mitsuki glanced back over her shoulder to see Nami coming towards her down the hallway.

"Yep, here I am. And yes you may. I really don't have to worry about this skirt, it's junk now anyway. This kind of wood paint is totally permanent. What's on your mind?" She was tempted to sit back on the bench to induce a more casual conversation feeling, but mentioning her skirt made her remember that it was not a very good idea.

Nami's tense demeanor turned Mitsuki's cheerful expression tense. This was not just going to be simple "How's the weather?" small talk. A single glance at Nami's face and anyone could tell she had something serious to talk about. And this something could, and most likely would, change a lot of things. They could both sense that.

Even knowing this, Nami couldn't hold it back any longer, "Look, there's just something that's really been bugging me. I hope I don't hurt you by bringing this up but I feel like I, well, nobody here even knows who you really are. You act really strange sometimes and you always pretend like everything's so wonderful even when it's really not. Plus you've never told us the whole story of your past. Honestly, the rest of us have completely opened up and you never really have. I mean, you just act like you're so wonderful when the rest of us have gone through a whole lot of shit to get where we are today. I really don't think that just because your past wasn't as bad as the rest of ours that it gives you the right to act like nothing's ever a big deal when it comes to emotionally difficult things. What makes you so special? Why don't you just tell everyone the truth about where you _really _came from?"

These words were hard for her to say because of their strength, but still, Nami really meant everything she said. And this was painfully evident to Mitsuki. Her eyes burned and welled up with hot tears. How could her friend, her crewmate really say such things?

Because she didn't know. She didn't even know half the story really. How could she? It was all true; Mitsuki had never been totally honest with any of them. The realization hit her like a frying pan to the face. How could she hide things from the only people who had ever taken her in and treated her like family? She had been meaning to tell them but was too afraid. _Well,_ thoughts rushed through her mind, _this isn't really the best time. I'll do it when we're all together and…_

_NO! If this is going to be said it can be said now! No more fear! No more lying! There's no better time than the present!_

She stumbled to force words up her throat, "You're right Nami. I'm sorry. I'll try to tell you everything I can," Her tongue felt dry and her voice was horse, "No. I_ will _tell you _everything._ The truth is coming out today. You're right about everything. And I'm sick of myself being too scared to just be honest and tell the truth. It's best to just get it all out there right now."

Nami saw Mitsuki struggle and put a hand on her shoulder. Mitsuki shrugged it off and Nami got the hint. Mitsuki didn't feel worthy of any comforting gestures. They didn't even want to sit; the tension in the hallway seemed to freeze time. Their legs felt too stiff to sit at a moment like this.

"Ok I guess I'll start back at the beginning. Back when my dad left…"

"What do you mean you're going away dad?" A young Mitsuki stared innocently into her father's eyes, "We've got Coby too now. And mama's…gone…" Even at her young age, Mitsuki understood the concept of death. Her father was not afraid to hide it from her. Her mother was dead and she was never coming back. She would never feel her warmth again. Never see the bright, beautiful twinkle in her eyes. She felt as though a knife was going through her chest every time she thought of it. Nevertheless, she accepted it as the inevitable truth.

"And see that's it. You hit the nail on the head right there kid. Your mom, and _my wife,_ are dead now. Gone forever because of you two."

Her heart began to break and her stomach felt like it was twisting itself into indescribable knots. What was he saying? "B-but what do you mean dad? I didn't make mama die. I would never hurt her," she protested.

"Well maybe not _intentionally. _But let's face it girl. You don't know this, but your mother was an amazing woman before you were born. She was full of life and joy. Not once did I hear something truly terrible come from her mouth. And her actions were always just like her pure words. She was truly beautiful and every man in this town was jealous that I had her."

His reminiscing forced a remorseful sigh to pass through his lips, "But then you came along. From the day you were born my wife disappeared. She became _your mother_ and nothing else. All of her happiness and joy just flew out the window. She didn't even seem to_ notice_ me anymore, much less love me! All she was concerned about was raising you! I didn't even want another kid but I did want her love," He paused for a moment, realizing that the direction this was going was not something even he was going to try and explain to a child, "Then she was carrying your little brother inside her. It made me sick to think that she wanted another brat to ruin her life even more. Still, I stayed with her because I _loved_ her. More than you can ever know..."

The tears that began rolling down Mitsuki's cheeks made him realize he had to wrap this up, "Well I'll just put this simply. You two both killed her. You took away her life in her head then your little brother came and finished the job on her body during his birth. You've caused me so much pain that I can't stay here to take care of you. So goodbye kid."

And just like that her dad was gone. Mitsuki just stood in her doorway and wept for hours. She forced herself to stop crying long enough to consider Coby. _He's so young and I'm still a kid too. I can't take care of us both. He deserves a good family and a future worth having. I don't After all, I'm the real cause of all this._

Her father's cruel words forced Mitsuki to believe that everything was her fault. She had really killed her mother. Coby just finished the job right? That shouldn't damn him. She didn't deserve a life, but he did.

She left her little brother in a basket on the doorstep of a neighborhood couple whom she had heard saying that they wanted a child but could not have one on their own. At least someone could give Coby the loving family he deserved.

After that the young girl wandered of into the desert on the outskirts of the town. No one had ever crossed this desert so she figured it would be a good place to die. She walked and crawled for days and days. Getting as far from civilization as she could. No one would ever find her…

Then one day she awoke from a thirst and hunger induced sleep to find a small oasis with clean water and fruit growing nearby. Her survival instincts took affect and she drank and ate as much as would fit in her small body. She lived here for a day or too until something disturbed her about the situation.

_Good God. What am I doing? Why can't I let myself die? That's why I'm here isn't it?_

She was too young to understand that her body was in survival mode. Too young to overcome her primal instinct to live. So she went on living like a savage. Until the day Smoker found her and she joined the Navy.

"So that's about it. The Navy training was pretty tough but that's not really all that important. Turns out Smoker isn't very sweet when he's your trainer in combat class though," She let out a nervous laugh, "So now you know. That's why I have breakdowns. That's why I feel like a worthless piece of shit. Because I ruined my parents' lives. And because the only reason I could even talk to Smoker when he saved me was because for all those years of being alone I used to talk to my mom's old hat like it was my best friend. Hilarious huh?"

Nami just stared at her for a long minute. After some time of thinking all she could do was shake her head, "You're serious? You want me to feel sorry for you? I mean yeah, that sucks, but we've all dealt with crap in the past. And no matter how awful it is the thing that bands us together is that we're good and strong in spite of all that's happened. Look, I want you to think about this; you're only worthless if you believe it. You're father left you without a purpose in life? So what? You need to make your own purpose to live. You are worth something as long as you work to be. Just think about that ok?" And with that, Nami left. There was nothing more she could do.

Mitsuki's brain went blank. _"You're only worthless if you think you are"_ was all that was buzzing through her head for a moment. Suddenly she fell to her knees and felt tears burning jagged lines down her face. _She's right…She is so right._ She felt as though her body was broken, her spirit as well.

Luffy and Franky rushed in from behind a door and caught her just before she collapsed completely. Luffy held her head close to his heart, "My God Mitsuki. I had no idea. It's ok, it's ok." Franky said nothing because silence was his way of saying exactly what Luffy was. The two of them silently agreed that it was unnecessary to explain that they had just happened to be in the room and had heard the girls having a conversation in the hallway.

Brook came out from his hiding place and stroked Mitsuki's hair through his boney fingers. He had just been on his way to once again ask Mitsuki if he could see her panties, but he realized that this was no the best time after hearing that conversation.

Later that day Mitsuki told her story to the entire crew. They all had a moment of comforting her but then Luffy just decided that they have a party. There would be no miserable moments on his ship. He would have none of that. Franky thought he was being insensitive for a moment until Mitsuki grabbed a Cola out of his "fridge" and chugged it in one gulp.

"Oh lighten up Franky! I feel all better now!" She announced with a massive grin across her face.

**End Chapter 13**

Yay! Warm and fuzzy moment! I'm trying to develop the relationship between Mitsuki and Franky as a bit of a big brother-little sister relationship. Cute, no? ^_~


	14. The Wrong Decision

Chapter 14  
The Wrong Decision

_It's been_ _six years. Five years since I joined the Straw Hat crew, and one since I betrayed them._

Mitsuki put the final touches on her uniform by strapping her bootstraps tight and flipping her hair from her face. The buzzing of the alarm caused a savage ringing in her ears even though it was miles away. Yet, she figured herself lucky that it did not wake her up from a deep sleep as it most likely had everyone else in the base.

The young woman had not gotten a good night's sleep since the incident. Every night had racked her with horrible nightmares about what she had done to her friends, her nakama. They had cared for her and treated her as if they were family for all those years.

And just like that, she had thrown an ax into their faces…literally.

It was a few months after the crew had sailed into the New World. Everything seemed to be flowing smoothly. Their friendships had seemed as strong as ever. Mitsuki had even gotten Zoro to soften up a bit to her, and the two had almost looked as if they were developing a bond that was stronger than before.

Unfortunately, everyone's trust in the pink-haired, ditzy girl had been misplaced.

The story that she had told them about her pitiable past was only somewhat true. She had been abandoned by her father and forced to give away her young brother. She had joined the navy. Those things were fact.

However, she had never exactly left.

Earlier on the day that the young woman ran into Luffy, she had gotten into an argument with Smoker, her commander at the time. Even with Tashigi's attempt to comfort her, Mitsuki could not release her grudge and ran off to the port to clear her mind.

As she was sitting on the docks, she suddenly became hungry and began to search for food. As anyone would know, where there is delicious smelling food, Luffy is more than likely to be found. The two got into a fight over the last piece of mutton in the restaurant, he was inspired by her strong nature and the rest is history.

And after what happened one year ago, it truly did seem like ancient history to Mitsuki. All of their fun memories were soiled by what she had done.

She grasped her ax tightly as the recognition of her betrayal burned in her brain once again. She could not fight the memory of her deed as she dashed into the field of battle alongside the rest of her platoon.

Coby flashed a quick grin in her direction, which she read as a sort of, "Glad you could join us," even though neither of them had time to speak. It made her proud to see that her brother had grown so powerful and it was nothing less than sentimental fighting pirates alongside him.

Yet, the memories of her rather enjoyable days as a pirate made her feel guilty and sinful. As she swung her ax through the chest of a lance-wielding grunt, the memories flooded her mind once again and made her heart race with fury. She had trained her emotions to convert shame and guilt into feelings of rage so that they did not cripple her in battle.

The day had been progressing just like any other; Zoro and Sanji were having an argument over nothing, while everyone else simply went about their business. Mitsuki had decided to amuse herself by eavesdropping on their fight; not that one could call it eavesdropping since they were yelling so loudly that they could most likely be heard around an eight mile radius.

"So what if I sleep for 16 hours a day? Sleep is good for your health!" Zoro bellowed.

"Not that much of it! It's called _moderation. _Ever hear of it, you damn Durian-head?" The blond cook retorted.

"Sleep builds lean muscle and makes you stronger! Why do you think cats sleep so much? They know! And what the hell is a "durian" anyway?" The swordsman snapped back.

"It's just like you; a green, spiky, nasty-smelling fruit! Doesn't taste too good either, which I imagine isn't far off from yourself!"

"What is that supposed to mean? If anything, you're the durian around here, you shit-cook!"

"You don't even know what a durian is and now you're accusing me of being one? I bet your brain is about as mushy as a fruit too!" Sanji stomped his foot and flames shot out from underneath the sole of his shoe.

Likewise, sparks flew from Zoro's eyes as he placed a hand on the hilt of one of his swords, "You'd better take that back, or you'll regret it."

"Who's going to make me, Cactus-hair?" Sanji lifted his heel and readied a kick.

Before either of them could strike, Usopp and Nami punched them to the floor.

"Would you two knock it off before you burn a hole in Sunny?" Franky glanced up from his hammering to scold them, but returned to his work without missing a beat.

Robin giggled a bit as she continued leafing through the newspaper.

The two rivals rose to their feet and huffed at one another before wondering off to return to their previous activities.

Mitsuki could not help but chuckle at their quarrel, as even she had forgotten its cause.

A few moments later, Brook came out of his room, humming cheerfully to the new tune that he had been composing. He turned to look at the smiling Mitsuki and was struck by the charming appearance of her face, "My goodness, Mitsuki-San. You are looking even lovelier than usual today."

He bent down and a shadow cast over his face, "May I see your panties?"

The girl smiled blissfully and shook her head, "No. But, if I may offer some advice, that is not really the most flattering comment to make towards a woman. It suggests that she did not look lovely in the past and could offend her. Just remember that for future reference."

Brook, feeling shunned, drooped his head in response, "Thank you for the tip. But I cannot help but frown at your answer. Although, since I am a skeleton, I have no lips so my frown is not perceivable," he let out a "Yohohohoho" at his own joke and managed to get a smile out of his crewmate.

A few peaceful hours passed until something caught Usopp's eye in the distance, "Oi! Everyone! I see something coming! It's…a navy ship; off the port side!"

Zoro began to run to the back of the ship, but quickly noticed everyone else running to the left and corrected his path.

The oncoming ship was massive, and not alone. About six smaller ships tagged along behind it, making for a frightening assault of blue and white flags; a tell-tale sign of the Navy.

Luffy grinned at the challenge, "All right! Let's take them down!" He chanted.

Nami knew that this would cause trouble and confronted her captain, "Luffy! Don't be so headstrong! We don't know how powerful they may be. I don't think they've noticed us yet, it's best that we shift our course slightly to avoid conflict."

Luffy grumbled under his breath, "Oh, come on Nami! We can't be afraid of the marines anymore. We're strong enough to take them down; I'm sure of it!"

The navigator could sense that her captain was not 100% confident in his words, and saw the fault in his logic as a means to object further, "You have no proof of that! We shouldn't be fighting pointlessly. Chopper is already low on supplies; what if someone were to be severely injured?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "All right. Fine. Let's head the other way then."

Nami smiled at her persuasive triumph and spun around to direct Sanji and Franky to turn the ship to the right. However, she frowned as she felt the ship's course begin to change without her command.

The Sunny was shifting to the left! Directly towards the enemy!

"What are you doing, guys?" Nami shouted at the men behind her, "Turn the ship the other way!"

"But Nami, it's not us! The ship is turning that way on its own!" Franky rebutted.

Nami clenched her fists, "I don't care! Just stop it!"

"I'll get it, Nami-swan!" Sanji dashed off to the rudder-hold.

Tragically, it was too late. The cluster of ships began approaching Sunny at a rapid pace.

Sanji nearly ripped the door to the rudder's room off its hinges, but froze in place when he saw the one behind the ship's change in course. Mitsuki stood before him, tilting the whole of her body weight against the massive rudder. Her effort was just enough to influence the direction in which they sailed.

Franky soon followed and nearly knocked over the speechless cook, "Sanji! What are you do-" he cut himself off when he witnessed the same sight as the man before him.

Mitsuki ignored the two in the doorway and focused entirely on her mission. She had seen the oncoming ships even before Usopp and had donned her binoculars immediately upon recognizing the flags. The field of vision that her tool gave her allowed her to even notice a few men on the ship.

The second that she saw Smoker's face, the young woman had sprung into action. She had recently been meditating on her life as a pirate and knew realized that her true loyalty still belonged to the Navy. She refused to deny it any longer. She was a marine. Seeing her old commander's face had sealed the coffin on her days as a pirate.

Now, she had made it her mission to destroy the Straw Hat crew.

Franky was the first to snap out of his initial shock and pinned Mitsuki against the wall to stop the shifting of the ship, "What are you doing? The marines are going to attack us now! Why are you doing this?"

She grimaced and a pang of guilt shot itself from her throat to her eyes, making them water, "It's my duty. I have been lying to you all along. I never left the Navy. I am still officially a marine. Smoker is my commander. My loyalty is with him," tears began to puddle in her eye sockets and dribble down her rosy cheeks, "I am so sorry to have lied to you all. You've been like family to me, but this is for the greater good. I must fight for justice."

Franky held her steady for a moment and did his best to process her words, "You know what? I can tell by the look on your face that you don't believe a word of what you just said."

She could not stop her crying now, even her nose dripped a bit as sorrow clutched her heart, "It doesn't matter what I believe. This is my duty," she told her muscles to function, but could not move against Franky's overwhelming strength.

He sighed and realized that there was no convincing her, "Fine. I won't stop you. But just know; I will tell Luffy everything that you said and we will never forgive you. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Trust me, Franky," she stuttered, "I'm as far from happy as I can be."

The cyborg frowned and slung the girl over his shoulder, not allowing her to get away. She knew that struggling was futile and allowed herself to be carried on deck.

Franky fought with his emotions and chose to do Mitsuki one last favor; he tossed her onto one of the Navy ships while the rest of the crew was looking the other way. Everyone asked what had happened to her, and he told them to wait until later to hear the story.

No one pressed the issue further. The battle at hand was far more important.

Mitsuki struggled to force the images of that fight away to focus on the one that she was currently fighting. The blood of her best friends had been shed at her expense. Nothing caused her more pain than to recall this.

_I made the wrong decision._

Note: this is the end of this fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long for me to crank this out, but I'm hoping that it can bring you all some closure. Okay, I'm kidding. It's mainly closure for me. I bet it's just a troll for the rest of you. Problem?


End file.
